Cannibal (Earth-616)
T'Shan, G'Mal | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (impersonating T'Shan), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Variable | Eyes2 = (depends on the host), brownCategory:Brown Eyes (first known host, T'Shan and G'Mal), blueCategory:Blue Eyes (female host) | Hair = Variable | Hair2 = (depends on the host), brownCategory:Brown Hair (first known host), blondeCategory:Blond Hair (female host), baldCategory:Bald (T'Shan), blackCategory:Black Hair (G'Mal) | UnusualFeatures = Glowing blue eyes immediately after transfers. Multiple green or purple auras visible by mystics. | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = , (only seen in Skrull Doctor Voodoo's mind) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Manipulator, formerly enforcer, prisoner, U.N. ambassador for Wakanda (impersonating T'Shan) | Education = | Origin = Psychic Parasite | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Wakanda | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; John Romita Jr | First = Black Panther Vol 4 1 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 38 | HistoryText = Origin The Cannibal's origins are a mystery. He was a being able to transfer his essence from one body to another, and was described as a "psychic parasite". Somehow, he ended up in prison, in a secured area, after having committed some unrevealed crimes. ]] Meeting Klaw / Preparing Wakandan Invasion Ulysses Klaw came to prison, telling him stories of Wakanda, intending to recruit him and offering him a presidential pardon for his help in the invasion of Wakanda and the murder of the Black Panther. Klaw then brought the Cannibal to a brothel and paid for an attractive blonde prostitute. The Cannibal kissed her, transferring his essence into her body, and leaving his former host dead. He reunited with Klaw, satisfied with his new body. ]] "She" came to Klaw's camp in Niganda, meeting with Batroc, Radioactive Man and Rhino. She was then sent to the Vatican, in order to seduce and recruit the Black Knight, and discussed the imminent crusade against Wakanda with a priest. Invasion of Wakanda While Klaw attacked Wakanda with all his forces, Cannibal was sent to New York City at the United Nations, in order to mess up the Wakandan diplomacy. She presented to T'Shan as Igor Stancheck/Radioactive Man's wife, and that he was a Chernobyl victim, mutated by the accident, that he was employed in exchange of a cure, and that she didn't trusted them. She offered her "help" in exchange of what Wakanda would cure her "husband". Although being checked by T'Shan's assistant regarding her profile, , the presence of weapons, cybernetic enhancements, foreign biological agents, her marriage with Stancheck, no dissimulation was found. ]] Going to Wakanda in order to solve the situation, their plane was shot by Klaw, made miss his initial target by T'Challa. Close to death, the Cannibal managed to kiss T'Shan, transferring its consciousness into the Wakandan ambassador body, satisfied by the new body possessed and the possibilities offered by it. | Powers = Psychic Parasite: * Neuralkinesis: Cannibal has the ability to jump from body to body, taking over their identity. The process requires physical contact and once the essence is transferred the former host dies. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This being dislikes the term of "Cannibal". * In the motion comic Black Panther, he is called "Hale Cannibal". However this was never the case in the comics. * As the rebooted Ulysses Klaw is a Belgian citizen and agent, it is possible that the Cannibal was a Belgian as well, and be imprisoned in a Belgian prison. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Possession Category:Psionic Entities Category:Consciousness Transferred